Shattered resolve
by Yojimbra
Summary: Sakura was in utter bliss as she leaned into kiss Sasuke. They had only been teammates for an hour and suddenly she was kissing him! Her heart was soaring. Only to open her eyes to see the smiling face of Naruto Uzumaki. She fell hard for one of Naruto's stupid pranks. He made fun of her forehead in the worse possible way. One-shot. Fluff-sandwich.


"You have a large and charming forehead…. Makes me want to kiss it…" Those words echoed through Sakura's mind as she slowly leaned forward. Sasuke had said those words. He had joked that it seemed like something Naruto would say sure. But Sasuke had said that. And she could feel that he meant them.

And now as she was leaning forward slowly to kiss Sasuke she knew that he meant them too. Sakura could feel Sasuke lean forward as well just the slightest bit of hesitation. Their hips were far apart and the both had to lean a considerable distance. They both had to commit to making this happen. They both had to want this to happen.

With her eyes closed, Sakura felt the briefest of touches on her lips. That was all the confirmation she needed. Hungrily she scooted an inch forward pushing Sasuke back as she desperately tried to further their lip contact. Their teeth clanked by her sudden motion. Sakura felt Sasuke's hand grab onto her arm. He was trying to bring her closer.

Sakura leaped forward now quickly scooting towards Sasuke as she continued to absorb all that he was to reach a level of understanding of Sasuke she'd been craving for. To have the past five years of her live verified. She inhaled deeply through her nose. Enjoying the smell of Oranges and Ramen as she brought her hand up to run through Sasuke's short spiky hair.

Feeling his calloused hands rub against her arm sent shivers down Sakura's spine. From her neck to the small of her back it felt like a thousand puppies sprinting down her spine. She was melting. She slowly fluttered eyes open to look into the eyes of her love. And it was love she was completely and utterly twitterpated with the boy before her. She looked into his rich blue eyes and sighed they said the same thing as she was thinking.

She closed her eyes to go into the kiss once again. To simply vanish in its waves of passion All of her insecurities vanished.

Wait, blue eyes?

Sakura suddenly pulled back opening her eyes wide in horror. Before her was not the boy of her crush Sasuke Uchiha. No before her was the boy of her resentment. The deadlast of the class. That notorious prankster Naruto Uzumaki.

"Na." Sakura began flabbergasted. "Naruto?" All that warmth began to fade. Sakura's voice was a fragile thing ready to break at a moment's notice. She was desperately craving for it to come back. That dreadful bliss she was having just moments ago. Naruto did the one thing he shouldn't have done at that moment. The one thing that would have completely broken Sakura.

He laughed. It was a small nervous laugh. The same laugh a small child might give when they get their arms caught in the cookie jar. "Hehehe. Sakura-chan." Naruto said breaking into that wide smile he used when he was nervous.

The soft warmth in Sakura's heart completely vanished leaving a hard bitter coldness. All that verification she had worked up from that kiss with Sasuke was now added to her faults as Sasuke was revealed to be Naruto. That laugh that small little laugh of Naruto's. He had pranked her. He had dug into her deepest desires and insecurities and brought them to the surface.

Naruto had expected Sakura to suddenly become a burning inferno of pure anger and wrath at what he had done. That's why he was already getting ready to plead for his life. She was often easier on him when he let out that joking laugh.

But no white hot fires of anger and hatred flared in Sakura. The embers were instantly drowned with the bitter soul crushing sadness of instant depression. Sakura stood up quickly. Tears were already flowing down her eyes as she ran. There was nothing left in her. All hope was abandoned as she fled past Naruto. Desperately clutching to where her heart was as she tried to make sure that it was still there.

She ignored his pleading calls of her name. She wouldn't let Naruto Torment her again.

She fully saw a Sasuke with a scowl on his face. It was probably the real Sasuke but it didn't do anything for her. Nothing would. She was drowning in the cold cruelty of Naruto's prank. The spark that she felt when she looked at Sasuke could ignite no passions under such crashing waves.

Was this revenge? For all the time she hit him? For all the times she yelled at him. Called him names? Rejected him? Was this Naruto's way of getting back at her? She didn't deserve this. Rounding a corner Sakura immediately slumped down into a sad ball of pink hair She muffled her sobs against her knees.

"Sakura-chan wait!" Naruto pleaded as he stood up sharply attempting to catch up to Sakura. He really fucked up this time. He could feel his heart clench more than any of the times that she hit him. She was like him. She just wanted to be acknowledged to be verified in her beliefs and existence.

But it backfired in the most drastic way it could have. He would take a thousand punches to the face from Sakura if it meant that he would never see that face of hers again. The fact that he caused one so filled with pain and heartbreak, it would haunt his dreams for years. He needed to make this right. He needed to apologize to her in every way possible. He would resolve himself to never seeing her again. Just to see her smile one last time.

Naruto's advance was suddenly stopped. A fist made a connection with his face. He would have given anything for it to be the righteous furious fist of Sakura. Instead, it was the justified fist of Sasuke. How the hell did he get out of those ropes?

"Where the hell did you learn those shadow clones?" Sasuke's own humiliation took precedence to Sakura's current level of distress. She could wait, girls like her cried all the time this was his pride as an Uchiha on the line. Far more important than a few tears.

"Bastard," Naruto growled attempting to stand up but was quickly put back onto the ground by Sasuke's foot shoving into his chest. "Let me go! I need to apologize to Sakura-chan!" Naruto attempted to shove Sasuke's foot off of his chest and stand up once again.

"Answer my question Naruto!" Sasuke roared kicking down on Naruto slightly harder. It was such a simple question, and he was still flushed with embarrassment. How on earth did Naruto beat him? He wants a fair fight with Naruto. After he gets some answers. Yesterday Naruto couldn't even do a single clone. Now he's doing multiple shadow clones.

"Later!" Naruto growled shoving Sasuke backward and actually managing to stand once again. He glared at Sasuke hard. "Don't you care about Sakura-chan! I made her cry dammit!" Naruto's anger wasn't focused at Sasuke. It was reflected inward magnified by Naruto's already great self-doubt.

"So what?" Sasuke scuffed getting into a fighting position. "I don't care about that weak little girl!" He pounced at Naruto. His pride demanded that he return to the top. To lose to the deadlast was an insufferable burden to bear. Even if Naruto got the drop on him. Itachi was the best So Sasuke had to be better than the best. He couldn't allow himself to lose to a pathetic loser like Naruto.

"She's our teammate!" Naruto tried to run past Sasuke but was met with a swift kick to the gut knocking the wind out of him for the briefest of seconds and halting his advance. "She likes you!" Naruto growled getting into the horrible fighting style he had to develop.

"So what? She's just annoying deadweight. She should honestly just quit being a ninja." Sasuke pounced at Naruto fist aiming for the head. He was going to beat Naruto quickly and easily. He was going to prove that it was just a fluke, that Naruto only beat him once and that it was a fluke. And Sasuke was going to make Naruto pay for this.

Naruto took the blow to the head and stood an unflinching glare distorted by Sasuke's punch plastered onto his face. All that anger that was focused inward in a spiraling inner turmoil of self-loathing found a new target. Sasuke. Letting out an angry feral sound Naruto returned Sasuke's punch with his left hand. Putting his entire weight behind the attack.

Sakura had heard enough at that point as was up and running again. She didn't want anybody to see her. She needed to find some place safe. She just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, she ran right into Choji, Shikamaru and perhaps the best worst person she could at this moment. Ino.

"Whoa Sakura, what's wrong?" Choji said frantically ignoring the spilled chips that fell to the ground due to Sakura's abruptness. The bag was almost empty.

Sakura looked at the three faces in front of her for the briefest of moments. Her eyes were still brimming with tears. She looked unbelievably crushed and desperate as she quickly turned away and began running again.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino shouted. Making to run after her rival in the love of Sasuke. They may not be on the best of terms. They may fight, scream, kick and yell at each other. But the protective instincts ran thick in Ino. It was what drew her to Sakura in the first place. She hated seeing people cry.

"Ino where you going? We need to meet Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru's hands never left his pocket. As he watched his blond teammate speed off he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh from his diaphragm. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru turned to proceed to leave his troublesome blond teammate to her girl problems.

"Shouldn't we go after her Shikamaru?" Choji said finishing the crumbs of his chips.

"Nah. We'll just tell Asuma Ino went to help a friend with something. She might even be back before he shows up anyways." Shikamaru yawned out as he sulked towards the meeting spot.

It was hard to miss Sakura's long pink hair. It was the kind of hair that could be found in the middle of a dark room. It was also easy to follow the shuddering sobs Sakura was letting out. It was a pathetic scene seeing the once proud Sakura sob on a small park bench.

"Hey, forehead," Ino said with a sneer on her face. Trying to rile up Sakura. Sakura had always been quick to anger about that nickname. "Sasuke reject you again?" Ino's half joking smile when Sakura turned to face her.

Sakura simply shook her head no after looking at Ino. Naruto's cruel prank had crushed her self-confidence. Years of building up that sturdy ego only for it to completely shatter by a few words and a stupid kiss. Sasuke's cruel words had broken her heart. Splintering it into a thousand fragments. Years of praising and chasing Sasuke came to a sudden and painful stop.

There was no delusion for her to hold onto about Sasuke's opinion of her. No simple excuse that he was being shy. That he was playing hard to get. His words were honest and simple. To him, Sakura was more worthless than Naruto. And that hurt.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Ino asked slowly taking the seat next to Sakura. Ino's heart went out for Sakura, it really did. This wasn't the strong willed girl that she had come to love and hate. This wasn't the twelve-year-old Sakura. This was the Sakura that Ino first found all those years ago crying because some girls were teasing her large forehead. It was a stupid thing to make fun of. Although in Ino's opinion it was still a giant forehead. It suited Sakura.

"Naruto." Sakura's voice was lower than the wet sobs that came from her. Ino had to strain to hear it. "Transformed into Sasuke." Sakura flinched as Ino placed her hand on Sakura's back rubbing it in gentle circles.

"What did that idiot do?" Ino asked pressing the issue harder. She had seen Naruto enter where Sasuke was eating. Then Sasuke left. If Naruto turned into Sasuke then that means. Naruto beat Sasuke.

"I was so happy." Sakura choked out. It was true just minutes ago she had been the happiest she'd ever been in recent years. The only other time that can close was when Ino had first defended her. But this was a situation opposite of that. Before Sakura had gone from crushing anguish to bubbling happiness. Now she had gone from elated to depressed in a few short moments.

"He said." A hiccup appeared as Sakura gasped for air. "I had a large charming forehead and that he wanted to kiss it." Sakura blubbered throughout that sentence. "I was so happy," Sakura whispered out as though she was trying to reclaim that blissful state she had when her eyes were closed. "He sat down next to me. I tried to kiss him." Sakura paused wiping away the tears in her eyes. She was calming down

"And Naruto did?" Ino asked pressing Sakura forward. The blush that crept onto Sakura's face didn't go unnoticed by Ino. It was all the confirmation she needed. Ino wanted to pry into Sakura. Asking her how the kiss was. Did she like it? But now was not the time for that. Gossip always took the backseat to girl crisis.

Sakura nodded slowly. She didn't want Ino to know that the only warmth she felt right now was that lingering tingle on her lips. She didn't want Ino to know that Naruto had made her toes curl with the most inexperienced of kisses. She didn't want anybody to know that she fell so hard for Naruto's stupid prank. "He laughed at me," Sakura said staring off into the tree line. "Like I was just another one of his stupid pranks."

"Then what happened?" There had to be more to it than that. Sakura was prone to overreacting at times. Sakura must have enjoyed the kiss for this overreaction to make any sense. And pranking Sakura just didn't seem like a thing Naruto to do. It just didn't make sense. Unless there was something more. Sakura normally would have gotten angry and then pummeled Naruto into next Tuesday.

"I ran," Sakura said flatly. "I ran passed the real Sasuke." The lack of the honorific did not go unnoticed by Ino. She was keenly observing everything Sakura said. Sakura's every emotion was being studied. "I hid behind a wall while he shouted at Naruto." Sakura gulped the tears were threatening to come back again.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed the word out like a whisper on the wind. She shuddered like a cold wind blew over her back. "Sasuke." She said more firmly. "Is a jerk." She whispered the words as though they were a mortal sin. For the past five years of her life, she had kept Sasuke on a golden pillar in her mind. He wasn't cool.

"Whoa Sakura," Ino said not believing what she heard. Haruno Sakura whose devotion to Sasuke rivaled if not surpassed Ino's own had just proclaimed that Sasuke was a jerk. Sakura didn't even call Naruto that.

"He ignored me as I ran by." Sakura sniffled up a stray bit of snot that was threatening to leak out of her nose. She was not a pretty crier. "Then I heard him and Naruto shout. I was hoping he would defend me." It was such a foolish wish. But she was desperate at the time. She needed some feeling of warmth. Anything to cling onto.

"What did Sasuke say," Ino demanded as she brought Sakura into a loose hug. Ino let her eye give a single twitch. Sakura had the worse luck with friends. And people in general.

"That I'm annoying." Sakura spat out keeping her arms crossed in her lap. "That I'm useless dead weight." she bobbed her head at that like her neck muscles were going on strike about holding up her massive head. "He said," Sakura whispered. "That I should quit being a ninja." Sakura sighed rolling her head onto Ino's shoulder. "I think he's right."

"What makes you say that?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow at that. Sakura didn't come from a ninja clan. She wasn't the first generation either, but her father only made it to genin. Ino would never tell Sakura it to her face. But she respected her slightly more than some of the other clanless girls in their class. Especially that bitch Ami.

"It's true," Sakura whispered. "Just look at me." Sakura squirmed out of Ino's grip. "I'm crying because Naruto pranked me." Sakura stood up. "Thanks, Ino. For, you know. Listening." Sakura sighed. Her emotions were going haywire.

"You're going to be okay Sakura," Ino said standing up as well. "And don't give up on being a ninja just yet. I need a rival you know." Ino smiled at Sakura. She waited as Sakura slowly forced one onto her face as well. "I need to go meet my Sensei now." Ino gave Sakura a quick hug. Sakura returned it meekly.

"See you later Ino," Sakura said meekly. The two separated. A soft unspoken agreement to be friends again drifted between them. Ino left to go find her teammates and sensei. While Sakura decided to take a walk before deciding what to do. She didn't want to look at her team right now. It was about then that Sakura bumped into to somebody.

"Are you lost on the path of life too?" Kakashi Hatake inquired in a pleasant tone as he examined the genin he collided with.

Ino sighed. Her thoughts kept drifting to Sakura. Sakura's new teammates had done quite a number on the poor girl and they were barely three hours into being a team. Talk about a rocky start. It was then that Ino heard something. There was no mistake what it was. Ino darted to the noise with the ferocity of a mother bear.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in a nasal voice as he held a cloth to his nose. He was fairly certain that Sasuke had broken the thing. But Naruto made sure to give as much as he got against the prick. Naruto heard a noise behind him and turned around quickly. "Sakura-chack!" Ino's fist collided with Naruto's nose front and center.

"Haven't you done enough," Ino growled wiping the blood off of her knuckle. She looked at Naruto with a deep scowl on her face. Naruto was more solid than she thought. That sneak attack would have put Choji on his ass but Naruto just took it like a champ.

"What wasth that fer Ino!" Naruto slurred once again clutching his nose. Yep broken. What was with people and punching his face. The only person allowed to punch his face is Sakura and that's only because he made her upset.

"You know what you did!" Ino said walking towards Naruto glaring into his blue eyes. "Sakura was crying." Ino's own gazed softened as she watched Naruto's face. It softened with recognition and regret.

"Where isth sthe?" Naruto asked frantically looking around desperately for the pink haired girl. "I need to tell sthakura-chan I'm sorry." Towards the end of that sentence, Naruto finally lets go of his nose. A glob of bloody snot fell to the ground with a wet drop.

"Why'd you do it Naruto," Ino growled taking another step forward getting right in the scrawny blond's face. She could see the regret in Naruto's eyes. Ino decided to push harder. "I thought you liked Sakura but you pulled a prank on her and now she's crying." Ino shoved Naruto hard in the chest. Once again Naruto was sturdier than she thought and he barely backed up.

"I do like Sakura-chan!" Naruto said frantically. "I transformed into Sasuke because I wanted to know what she thought about me," Naruto said weakly. He couldn't look Ino in the eyes. Her glare was simply too intense.

"And the kiss?" Naruto froze at that question. A blush appeared on his face as his entire body went rigid. That kiss with Sakura was everything he had ever dreamed of and then some. If only it wasn't meant for Sasuke everything would have been so much better.

"I." Naruto began slowly. His body relaxing into a more subdued pose. "I didn't plan on kissing Sakura-chan!" Naruto said meekly. "But when she started leaning in I kind of stopped thinking."

"I don't think it's possible for you to think idiot." Ino couldn't help but quip. Kicking Naruto when he was already down was just too easy.

"I know," Naruto said sadly. He didn't have a retort to that at the moment. He had really screwed up. "That's why I need to find Sakura-chan!" Naruto took a firm stance and met Ino in the eyes for the first time that day. "So tell me where she is!"

Ino smiled at the guts. The raw determination that defied all sense. That shined in Naruto's eyes. It was one of Naruto's few redeeming qualities. That undaunting spirit. That unbreakable will. If only Naruto wasn't such a loser.

"You're on the same team as her," Ino said dismissing Naruto in a nonchalant manner. "She's probably already with your sensei." Taking steps away from Naruto to head towards her own Team, Ino paused just a moment to glare at Naruto once more. "And if you or Sasuke make her cry again I'll kick your ass got it?"

Naruto nodded firmly with the same hard look he always gave off when he was serious. With some resolution about the situation in his pocket Naruto set off to find his sensei and hopefully not pound Sasuke's teeth in anymore.

Sakura wasn't in the room when Naruto arrived. He was only met with the cold icy stare of Sasuke. A nice shiner decorated his right eye where Naruto had gotten in a good hit. It was already puffing up. Naruto wanted to take a picture of it and frame it as a glorious testament to the day the mighty Sasuke Uchiha ate fist.

"What are you looking at Loser?" Sasuke growled his nose twitching with anger. Not only had Naruto subdued him earlier. But the fight that came afterward had shaken Sasuke's self-image and ego to its core. Naruto Uzumaki was a match for him. Somebody his age he had to struggle to fight. Sure the blond was slow. The blond was stupid. But he hit hard. And could get hit hard. It didn't matter how many times Sasuke hit him. Naruto kept getting up.

That, and he had one killer left hook.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto ignored Sasuke's insult. He wanted to run over there and start fighting him again. To give him a matching black eye on the right eye. But now was not the time for it. The longer he waited in finding Sakura the more damage would be done.

"Not since you sent her crying," Sasuke replied with a deep scowl. He didn't feel the need to make certain Naruto and Sakura met their sensei. They would only get in the way. No matter how good Naruto was at taking a hit. He was still a loser. But Sasuke had just almost lost to that very same loser minutes ago.

"Dammit," Naruto shouted quickly looking around the room as though Sasuke had lied to him. He didn't think Sasuke was a liar. Just that he didn't care and wanted confirmation with his own eyes. Naruto turned to run out the door to do another quick search for Sakura. But he was sent tumbling to the ground as he collided with Kakashi.

"Hey now." Kakashi bent down to help Naruto up off the ground. "You should really watch where you're going," Kakashi warned ruffling the young boy's blond hair.

"Are you our sensei?" Sasuke asked before Naruto could start rambling off.

"That depends if you're team seven." Kakashi peered his head into the room. "Oh… Am I late?" Kakashi asked lamely. Seeing Sasuke nod and Naruto's head bobbed up and down Kakashi sighed. "Sorry about that, I ran into a pink haired girl that needed some help earlier." The best excuses were the valid ones.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly finally actually looking at the man he still hadn't bothered to apologize to. Kakashi nodded making a hmmm noise. "Where is she is she okay."

"She's on the roof right now. Why don't I meet you two there." Kakashi said with a smile as he suddenly vanished. Sasuke followed him and Naruto frantically tried to keep up.

Sakura sat on the rooftop with her knees to her chest. The talk she had with Ino had helped her. As did her talk with Kakashi a few minutes ago. Kakashi had managed to convince her to stay a ninja. At least for a couple of days to make certain that she just wasn't over reacting. Which she totally still was.

"Sakura-chan." She heard Naruto's voice call from behind. She forced down whatever emotion was trying to work its way up at the sound of that voice. She heard his laugh in her head again. That soft bubbling laugh Naruto did after a prank went wrong. Refusing to acknowledge him Sakura heard him stop directly behind her. He was close. About as close as they were on that bench. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Sakura turned her head sharply at that. She locked eyes with Naruto. The pure regret and Sorrow in his eyes spoke volumes of how genuine Naruto was being. It would have been so simple to get angry at what he said. He was sorry that he made her cry. Sakura could have heard that as. "I'm not sorry for tricking you, kissing you, talking to you, teasing you." But Sakura couldn't muster the fire.

"It's okay." Sakura turned away from Naruto resuming her intense concentration of absolutely nothing. "Naruto." She finished breathing out his name like it was her first time saying it. She wondered who gave Naruto that phat lip. Sasuke probably.

"Man Ino hits hard," Naruto grumbled as he took a seat on the steps near Sakura. He was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to touch her with an outstretched arm. But was still closer than she would like. She didn't want to be close to anybody right now. At Least it was better than Sasuke.

Sparing but a glance at the boy she had had a crush on for the last five years. Sakura had to fight down a smile. Sasuke looked good with a black eye. Sakura vaguely considered if Naruto gave Sasuke that shiner for his own pride or because of for her sake. Sakura would have considered it a good apology if it was.

"Alright then. Let's introduce ourselves. As a group. You know. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, those things." Kakashi their Jonin sensei said in a tone that was borderline soul-crushing boredom and jolly. Kakashi pointed towards Sasuke with a slightly limp finger.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke began sharply. His glare fixated on Naruto who was worryingly staring at Sakura. "I don't, particularly like anything. I dislike." Sasuke's hands unfolded themselves and he clenched his fists tightly. "I dislike losing." That got Naruto's attention and he returned Sasuke's glare. "I don't have any hobbies." Sasuke stopped glaring at Naruto and fixated on Kakashi. "And my goal for the future is to restore my clan. And kill a certain person."

Naruto flinched at the mention of killing somebody. Given today's events, it was fairly likely that he was on Sasuke's short list.

"Uh-huh," Kakashi said in his usual tone before slowly pointing towards Naruto. He already knew Sasuke's past and already knew the boy was likely going to be going after Itachi.

"My name is Naruto! Uzumaki!" Naruto said proudly gripping onto his forehead protector with one "I like Miso ramen with a slice of pork, Iruka-sensei and being a ninja." Naruto said proudly. "I dislike Jerkwads that can't take their heads outta their ass." That one was clearly directed towards Sasuke. "I also don't like the three minutes it takes for ramen to cool." Naruto looked up to the sky a dreaming look on his face before it turned rock hard with determination. "My dream for the future is to become Hokage. That way everybody will look up to and respect me!" Naruto grinned. That grin turned into a frown for a moment. "Oh and make sure that I never make Sakura-chan cry again."

Sakura gasped at that. Naruto was being so Unnaruto like in a very Naruto like fashion.

"Good dream," Kakashi smiled at that. He pointed his finger to Sakura ever so slowly.

"My name is." Sakura began meekly a surge of confidence welled up inside of her for just a moment. "Sakura Haruno." She pronounced loudly and proudly. It died down instantly. "My likes are." Sakura had to pause for a moment. What did she light? Sasuke had been such a huge part of her personality. "I don't really have any likes." Her voice was just above a whisper as she began looking down at the ground. "I don't really dislike anything either." Sakura let out a deep sigh. "Nor do I really have any dreams for the future."

Kakashi hummed at that. And began his usual spiel about the survival training he'd be doing tomorrow. And after the same warning, he always gave to not eat breakfast he quickly left. His overall opinion about the team was that they were a dysfunctional mess that didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of passing his test. Perfect.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he stood up. He offered her a hand. She didn't take it. Sasuke had left as soon as Kakashi did. It was just them. Naruto let his hand fall. "I'm really sorry okay. I didn't mean to make you cry." Naruto said desperately trying to get Sakura to react to anything he was saying. This was worse than all the punches he got from her. "I just wanted to get to know you better," Naruto admitted weakly.

That tingly feeling returned to Sakura's spine when she heard those words. It was located directly in the small of her back opposite of her belly button and just stayed there a long pleasant tingle. She turned to Naruto to see the sadness in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have tricked you by turning into Sasuke." Naruto flexed his hands as he tried not to look Sakura in the eye. "It's just that." Naruto struggled for the words. "I wanted to know what you thought of me," Naruto explained rambling as his jumbled thoughts slowly worked themselves out. "And I figured out why I like you so much." Naruto suddenly bowed deeply an awkward laugh escaped his lips. "So sorry Sakura-chan. Please don't get so upset because of an idiot like me!"

"Naruto," Sakura said breathlessly. It suddenly made sense now. Naruto wasn't actually playing a prank on her. He was laughing at her. He was laughing because he was awkward. "Thank you," Sakura said smiling lowering her knees from her chest from the first time and looking up at the still blue sky. "I'll be fine so don't worry so much about it."

"Okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto righted himself and. "I." Naruto Wanted to ask her to get some food to eat with him to show that he didn't ever want to make Sakura cry. He was also tempting to ask her so that she would react violently and punch him again. Just so that he would know Sakura was back to normal. "I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said cheerfully deciding not to risk it.

Sakura didn't reply. Her mind had gone loopy with the information that she was processing coming up with a dozen dozen conclusions and theories. Naruto liked her. All those years of bashing him. And he still went to such lengths for her. He probably did give Sasuke that black eye for her sake. He was so sincere with his apology. He sounded so truthful as Sasuke when he spoke to her before.

Sakura stirred as she felt that bubbling bliss comeback. It wasn't quite there. Not yet at least. But there was hope and promise in what she was feeling. There was just one thing that she needed to know. One thing that would drive everything home. Did he mean it?

"Naruto!" Sakura scrambled up as she called his name chasing after him in a half-mad dash as she nearly fell on the stairs several times. "Naruto!" Sakura called again as she ran down the stairs leading down into the building. She stopped at the corner to see Naruto looking her way with a confused and worried look on his face. She instantly felt like shrinking away. And she did so by hiding half of her body behind the corner. Only looking at him with her left eye. Her brain froze as she stared at him. She was so lost right now.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked taking a step forward towards her. He noticed Sakura back up a step as well and shrink further around the corner. The site was cute and a bit out of character for Sakura. Naruto smiled as he stared at Sakura acting like a deer he caught eating the grass in the early morning. The slightest fright would scare it away. "What you need Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"What you said did you mean it?" Sakura whispered into the corner gripping it tightly as she continued to look at Naruto wide-eyed. Why was she acting like this? Why was she so afraid of finding out the truth?

"What was that Sakura-chan I can't hear you over there," Naruto asked taking a much slower step forward. Sakura didn't flinch back as she took a long calm breath and a deep gulp. The bliss was bubbling over. It was either going to explode and sweep her up in it or it was going to evaporate and leave her barren to sadness once again. Naruto took another slow step.

"My forehead!" Sakura shouted suddenly as she burst from the corner to look at Naruto more fully. Her stance was wide and powerful as she tried to look brave. Mostly for herself. "What you said. Did you meant it?" Sakura asked once again. She watched as Naruto walked up to her smiling brightly as he always did.

Naruto almost frowned when he got close to Sakura. Why did he have to be so short it was going to make doing this awkward. "You have a large and charming forehead." Naruto calmly stood on his tippy toes to press his lips onto Sakura's forehead.

Sakura felt like everything was in slow motion as she watched Naruto walk up to her and then when he kissed her forehead. The world around her froze. Here was somebody. Some boy. That liked her forehead. All the heat in her body was suddenly pulled from her every limb and directed onto the small spot on her forehead where Naruto's lips were kissing her oh so gently.

That bliss that had been building up suddenly and violently burst forth once again. She was paralyzed by it. She didn't care that it was Naruto that had found the key to her heart that she didn't even know existed. Her greatest insecurities quickly became her greatest pillar of confidence. Every memory she had of Naruto being annoying to her suddenly became endearing.

"It makes me want to kiss it," Naruto said after he pulled away smiling at Sakura. She didn't move. She didn't blink. Naruto suddenly felt like the pit in his stomach was going to swallow him whole. He had overstepped his bounds once again. He should have just said, "Yes I meant it when I said that you have a large and charming for head and it makes me want to kiss it." No, instead he messed everything up again by trying to be romantic and kiss her on the forehead. It was her fault for looking so cute.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted taking a quick step back blushing furiously. "I'm sorry I messed up again! I shouldn't have kissed you again." Naruto pleaded for his life and prayed to whatever god could stop a twelve-year-old little girl that his life be spared.

"Idiot." Sakura barked. She glared hard at Naruto quickly closing the gap he made moments ago. Her heart was still pounding harder and faster than Sasuke ever made her too. Naruto had shattered her resolve and then rebuilt it all in one day. "Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot," Sakura repeated as she advanced another step forward. She was really close to Naruto.

Placing her arms on the wall so that Naruto couldn't escape Sakura looked into his eyes watching his emotions range from frightened to delighted to curious."You missed my mouth." Sakura said suddenly. She forced her kiss onto Naruto with such force their teeth clanked. They'd learn to stop doing that eventually.

Naruto's arms sprang into action wrapping around Sakura's waist and pulling her tightly into the kiss bringing her stomach to his as he greedily pressed for more on the kiss. He wasn't thinking he was running on pure instinct once again. There was a compelling softness about touching Sakura. It was like constantly touching a shirt that just came out of the laundry with excellent fabric softeners.

Sakura wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. It was slightly awkward because he was shorter than her. But it wasn't that big of a difference. She nearly squealed in delight when She felt her feet leave the ground Naruto holding her bodyweight completely and easily as she leaned hungrily into the kiss.

Sakura smiled as they separated and Naruto slowly lowered her back to the ground. They gazed into each other's eyes with soft grins that would take a lot to remove. Then something happened. Sakura felt Naruto's hand touch her butt as he lowered her down. She frowned at the motion but it wasn't too bad. Then he squeezed.

"You pervert!" Sakura yelled the second both her feet were firmly on the ground. And she slammed Naruto away from her. Naruto was sent tumbling to the other side of the hallway by Sakura's hand. "Who said you could squeeze my butt?" Sakura glared down at Naruto her face both red from the kiss and from the groping she just received.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said feeling slightly dizzy. Screw Ino and Sasuke, Sakura hit like a monster when she was angry. "I didn't mean to." Naruto's apology seemed to actually work on Sakura now.

"Hmph," Sakura grunted angrily before walking down the hallway. She clenched her fist not out of anger but to stop herself from grabbing at her still beating heart and swooning. At the end of the hallway, Sakura stopped and turned to see Naruto still sitting on the floor staring at her.

"What are you waiting for Idiot," Sakura said placing both hands on her hips. "Let's go get something to eat." She smiled as Naruto's face twisted in confusion. The idiot was dense. The idiot was slow. The idiot was an idiot. But he was now Sakura's idiot.

"Like a date Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura rolled her eyes. If she said yes Naruto would jump through the roof. If she said no she'd only further confuse the boy and be denying herself. "What do you think?" Sakura said turning to leave. She smiled as she heard Naruto scramble up to fall down and then scramble up again.

She didn't waste anytime entwining her fingers with Naruto's as she grabbed his hand.

"Cha! Now grab his ass!" Some far off voice echoed in Sakura's mind.

THE END

 **AN: Short little one shot project I wanted to do. Beta by Crayzay Jay. He's a pretty cool guy. Doesn't really have any stories posted though. But send him some love anyways.**

 **I've always wanted to do a short little one-shot about that whole bench scene. Just felt like this would be a good one to do. It's a one-shot that's just suppose to get that nice little tingle in the back of your spine**

 **Now to work on the next chapter of The Ninja That Fell Through Time. (Side note Sakura Hyuuga is a bitch is going to stay as a one-shot.)**


End file.
